degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Insults
Hey all (still sick which sucks)! I've decided to make a blog on this inspired by youtube user doknot1999 (I love that guy) gives the best rants and reviews. This is gonna be a long blog. So insults are just plain mean and I hate when people get judged based on their looks. If a person is slightly overweight are the outright ugly? Is a person a freak if the get a bunch of pimples on their face? Message to all shallow ass boys and ladies not everyone will have the perfect ass, the perfect face, the perfect abs, the perfect face, the perfect stomach, the perfect waist,, the perfect bazoombas, etc. Hell you may as well not be pretty yourself that judges give you a 0 in personality. Also goes for celebrities like Khloe Kardashian Odom I'm tired of the insults she gets "She's fat. She's ugly. She's a tranny. She looks like a man." Shit so what if she looks different from Kim and Kourtney doesn't make her less beautiful. Our own Degrassi actresses Chloe Rose aka Katie Matlin she's pretty in her own way so what if her face is different. Aislinn Paul aka Clare Edwards always being dissed for looking like an old lady and being called fat so what if she's got extra pounds she looks good to me. Same goes for Jessica Tyler for one thing her character was pregnant so leave that alone plus later on in Season 11 she looked like she lost a few pounds she will always be cute and pretty. Annie Clark she looks beautiful as always even if in Season 11.5 she looked a bit curvy I honestly couldn't tell Fiona always appears slim to me. Christina Schmidt who was Terri in Seasons 1-3 her character was insecure about her looks she was one of he first overweight charactersin the show. I'd also like to bring up more celebrity examples such as one of Rob's favorite rappers Notorious BIG who called himself fat, black and ugly. People would make fun of Michael Jackson's appearance and it's NOT FUNNY! Skin diseases aren't funny he was born black and died black. Amy Winehouse an example of being made fun of for being skinny and all that like a toothpick. And do not speak ill of the dead celebrites. People come in all different shapes and sizes. Calling one fat doesn't make you skinny, calling one too tall doesn't make you the right height, calling one ugly does not make you any prettier. More on insults not just appearance wise also on LGBT community before I found out I was bi I thought gay was an insult at first till I watched Degrassi when I saw the stuff with Marco, Alex, Riley, etc. I t all became clear to me. I hate when people say "That's so gay" How would they like if I said "That's so fakeass rapper trash" and people can be so ignorant when it comes to LGBTs. In 8th grade I found out I was bi and people outright assumed I was a lesbian and would try hooking me up with random girls. When I started seeing Degrassi and Glee I felt bad for gay characters like getting thrown into dumpsters or writing someone is a fag. And now onto transgenders if it weren't for Adam I wouldn't know about transgenders I loved "My Body is a Cage" one of the best Season 10 episodes ever. Also insults on sex related stuff like say if a guy is known to do a bunch of girls they get praised but a girl gets called a slut and a whore? WTF? Also if girls even have sex with like one guy and get pregnant or a rape and if the ones calling her out bang up to like 10 people a week. Like what the actual fuck? Also those with special needs we are all people whether we have ADD, dyslexia, bipolar disorder, handicapped, etc. It's not funny if one struggles in subjects I actually have ADD and struggle with math I mean I'm familiar with grade school stuff but mostly geometry and algebra hard very. Doesn't make people dumb I mean we can excell in reading, art and writing. Yep insults suck. Category:Blog posts